


"THESE PRETTY HOMOS, IM WHIPPED."

by glozing



Series: behind the stage: seventeen [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, oneshot????, originally a comment, super short, super super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glozing/pseuds/glozing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu-just-gave-a-minghao-a-sweater-and-its-matching-its-so-cute-everyone-wants-to-vomit-and-seungkwan-is-weak-for-the-ship-and-discusses-it au</p><p>also dino is about 14/15 in this fic because of the ages in levels lol what a fetus!111!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"THESE PRETTY HOMOS, IM WHIPPED."

**Author's Note:**

> OK HEY this is based off of my fic Levels and it was on the chapter where if you commented on it before the release of the next chapter, you got a special comment that was part of the "non cannon but still amazing" series! this one was my ABSOLUTE favorite and i couldn't believe i actually wrote it it's amazing
> 
> enjoy!!

"I'm still so shook. I ship them so much. What's their ship name?" Seungkwan asked, eyeing the two going up the stairs in his contorted position. Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan, and Jun were thinking up one, having a hard time.

"Gyuhao?" Chan asked. Seungkwan thought for a moment. Everyone shook their head, and Chan spun the spinner hard, bracing himself to be called that one High School Musical character again. Foot. Red. Chan snaked his leg in the space over Seungkwan's back and under Soonyoung's belly, praying not to accidentally kick them. Jun was staring very, very hard at the game after all, and he did NOT want to be smacked.

"No, that's the stupidest name I've heard. Think again, McKessie," Seungkwan sassed back, making Chan now purposely kick his back, then kicking Soonyoung's stomach (not as hard though) as well for good measure. The two yelled as Seokmin was cackling. Jun smacked Chan's head, making him hiss back. Seungkwan then spun the spinner with pride. Hand and on the color yellow. Instead of putting it under Chan's leg that didn't have a spot like any civilized human being world do, he put it OVER his leg, encaging it so he was so tempted to put it down. Chan hissed strings of curses, making everyone telling him to shut up and almost forget about the ship name creation. _Almost._

Soonyoung's head suddenly looked up, a light in his eyes sparking. A life changing Eureka. "Why don't we take the Ming in Minghao's name and put in with gyu?" Soonyoung asked, raising his hand. _'Okay, never mind, it was not life changing.'_  Chan thought. Everyone looked at him with a "What-the-hell" look, except for Seokmin, who thought that was a glorious name that was gifted from the gods. Jun immediately dashed over to Soonyoung's spot, looking at him as if he committed something sacrilegious to the Twister god above. 

"Cheating! Put your hand back on yellow. Yes, there you go," Jun snapped before continuing. "Also, that's just Mingyu's name." Seokmin then raised his hand quickly, his eyes wide. Jun forcefully slammed his hand back on his dot, making him wince before he continued.

"Let switch it then!" Seokmin suggested.

"THAT'S MINGHAO YOU IDIOT," Seungkwan slapped Seokmin's face, not aware that everyone below him went crashing down after Seokmin went to cup his cheek. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Gyuhao!" Seungkwan cheered over the pile of bodies below him. Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Jun agreed. Chan stood up, rolling his eyes.

"I'm seriously done with each and every one of you," He said before going over to the snack bar. Seungkwan watched him walk away, feeling a little bit of guilt. Him and Chan teased each other a lot, but they were friends, and he doesn't want to go too far. He walked past Joshua and Wonwoo, the two quietly smiling as Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jeonghan were lecturing them, helping the idiots up shortly after.

"Channie?" He called out. The boy was having his shoulders slumped over the fruit bowl. Shit, he really did go to far. "Channie?" He tried again. Chan whipped around and spurted a ton of whipped cream onto his face, doing his loud stupid "HA HA HA!" laugh. Seungkwan was about to go Sharpay on his ass, but decided to laugh it off. He was lucky to be friends with Chan.

~~'When he's alive,' Seungkwan thought as he grabbed the water bottle, ready to pay back the fucking fetus from hell.~~

**Author's Note:**

> i also added on more things to this because i love it THAT much


End file.
